Digimon Frontier: The Twins Life
by RadosianStar
Summary: A glimpse of the twins life after the Digital World.
1. A Shoulder to Cry On

**A/N: The twins are my favourite part of the Frontier series, so I'd thought I'd write some short stories of their new lives together. I'll be sure to introduce the other Warriors once in a while, and if you have any story ideas, send them to me and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

><p>It was a miracle, beyond his wildest dreams. Before him stood the women who gave him life, the one person he loved but thought he would never meet. His mother. She was so much like the picture he would stare at, and she was everything he'd hoped she'd be. Kind-hearted, sweet-tempered and caring. Everything his brother said she'd be, everything Koichi was.<p>

The moment she touched him, Koji was overwhelmed. For years he had believed her to be dead, and yet he could feel the pressure from her hands and the warmth of her body. It was both a blessing and a condemnation. Her skin was at an unnatural temperature and her hands shook somewhat violently, and Koji knew that it was not simply due to the aftereffects of shock.

Koichi had told him that his mother worked herself sick, but didn't know how ill she was. From the look of her, it wasn't anything too serious but she didn't look well enough to work. Koji now understood why his brother worried about her so much, which made him disgusted with himself. For as long as he could remember, all he ever thought about was his birth mother, and yet, even then, he didn't know too much about her. He had never even asked his father, who seemed too preoccupied with his new wife to ever tell tales of his old one. He didn't know how hard-working or selfless she was, all he knew was that she was his mother.

It had hurt even more when he was invited over by his birth mother and brother. Koji had seen his brother's apartment beforehand, so what he saw was no surprise to him, but, as the twins were trying to make up for lost time, their mother had received a phone call from work.

"Hello, Kimura residence…Yes…of course but…I see…I'll be there shortly." She hung up the phone.

Koichi watched her with a worried look. "Is everything all right, mom?"

She nodded, maintaining her cheerful smile. "I just have to get back to work."

He tried not to show his shock. "I thought you said you had the day off."

"Something's come up, and I'm needed." She kissed Koichi on the forehead, gave Koji a pat on the head and made her way to the door as her two sons watched. Halfway at the door, she almost collapsed from a dizzy spell, but she staged it to make it look like she had tripped. The twins, however, saw through her act. Koichi caught just before she hit the floor, acting as though everything was fine.

When the dizziness wore off, she continued to walk out the door with her head held high. It was a painful sight for both of the twins, but it was especially painful for the elder of the two, who had to endure similar scenes his whole life.

Koji looked at his brother, eyes filled with grief. It was the first time he had seen Koichi in such pain, since the time he found out that he was just a soul wandering the Digital World. And even then he tried to hide his pain.

Koji had failed to sense that pain the first time, he wouldn't do so again.

He approached his elder twin and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Koichi," he called softly, "Let's help her together." Koji knew he could never fully lift the darkness that shrouded his brother, but he hoped to thin the shadows enough to keep him from being buried.

Koichi, stunned, turned to meet his brother's gaze. It was the first time someone noticed the pain he tried so hard to hide. It was hard for him to accept that kind of help, considering that it was such a private matter for him, but Koji was part of his family now, and from now on they were going to work as one.

It was the first time Koichi had a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**


	2. A Gentle Smile

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

><p>Koji's house was bigger than he could have ever imagined. It was the first time he had ever ventured inside it, but he had always spied on his brother from the outside. His house was as every bit as spacious as he had anticipated, to Koichi it seemed more than enough to raise a family. He felt anxious, he was in his father's home, the father that seemingly abandoned him and his mother to start a new life.<p>

Koji had not yet told his father that he was fully aware of his secret, since Koichi was so uneasy at the idea of actually facing the man who had left him. And while he had no ill-will towards her, he also feared meeting his father's new wife as well.

While both never knew the other's parent, Koichi was fully aware that they had divorced, before learning of the existence of his twin, so it had hurt him even more when he found out his father had claimed his first wife to be dead.

Koji had a family who was willing to make time for time, while Koichi had a mother forced to care for her child alone. And, even now, with his brother's support, it was still painful to bear. After that, he spent most of his time wondering if his father had ever cared about him.

Koji sympathised his brother's pain, not only had their father lied about their birth mother, but he had also kept the fact that his son wasn't born an only child, and left both his brother and birth mother with nothing. He knew that his twin had to muster an intense amount of courage to have actually agreed to come over.

Koji wanted nothing more than to tell his father that he was fully aware of his lies and that nothing would stop him from being with the family he had never known. But he was held back by his twin, who feared even the sight of the man.

Koji had assured his brother that both of his parents weren't at home, sensing Koichi's obvious discomfort, but it was not enough to quell his ever growing fear.

When the two entered the house, they heard footsteps heading in their direction. Fearful, Koichi quickly hid himself next to one of the nearby sofas. As the footsteps drew nearer, Koji saw his parents walking out of the kitchen.

"M-mom, dad," exclaimed the younger twin, "I thought you two were out."

"We finished early," said his father, "so we'd thought we'd come back home for dinner." As he stepped closer to greet his son more properly, he noticed another pair of shoes by the doorstep. "Who else is with you?"

Noticing his brother's shoes, Koji tried to think of something to say that wouldn't compromise his twin's position. Unfortunately, he had never felt the need to lie to his parents before or even hide something from them, so coming up with a convincing tale was a difficult task for the younger twin.

Koji peered at his Koichi's hiding spot, imagining his pain and displeasure at the sight of his father with a woman who was not his mother. The woman he had abandoned to begin a new life.

Seeing no other alternative, Koichi slowly rose out from his hiding place to meet the eyes of the man he thought he would never see. The couple were shocked to see how much the boy resembled their son, but the father recognised the face all too well. The resemblance between the two boys was obviously uncanny, but beyond the face were the eyes of his first wife.

While neither son had forgiven the man, Koichi bowed his head respectfully to the man who had inflicted so much pain to his life. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Minamoto," His voice was quiet yet surprisingly polite but they could hear every word. "My name is Koichi, Koichi Kimura."

Confused, and quietly demanding an explanation the woman sent the two boys upstairs, while the adults talked.

Koji quickly took his twin to his room, where the two brothers were left alone to talk.

"I'm sorry, Koichi. I didn't think they'd come home so soon."

The elder twin shook his head. "It's fine Koji. I was just surprised that's all."

Koji obviously wasn't convinced. It wasn't the first time his brother tried to hide his true feelings and he saw how far Koichi was willing to ensure his secrecy. It made the elder twin both strong and vulnerable. Every secret he had ever kept was a means to protect those dearest to him, but they were also the source of his fears.

He wanted to console his twin for the fear he was forced to endure most of his life but couldn't find the words to do so. He was ashamed to admit it but even though they were twins they hardly knew anything about each other.

While the two were trying to keep their minds occupied from the recent ordeal, there was a light knock on the door and a gentle voice requesting entrance, a woman's voice. While the two boys wanted to keep their distance for a while, the twins granted her request.

It was the first time Koichi had seen her face so close up.

She seemed like a mousy little creature, quiet and timid, with short, light brown hair and glasses that framed her face. No one could read the current expression on her face, but it was clear that she was beginning to understand the situation.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father went out to run some last minute errands." She seemed to be addressing Koji but her eyes were fixated on both boys. Then, she focused all of her attention on the elder of the two, and extended a careful hand towards him with a gentle smile. "I'm pleased to meet you Kimura."

Though he was still doubtful, Koichi returned the hand in reply and smiled back. It felt strange to touch her and yet it was anything but unpleasant.

When their hands released, the young woman watched the two boys and said, "There's snacks downstairs if you get hungry," Before taking her leave she added, "If you boys need anything I'll be right downstairs."

As she left the room, Koji watched her, his eyes brimming with mixed emotions. He had come to love the woman his father married, but was angered at the fact that his brother and birth mother were overshadowed most of their lives. He could only imagine the pain Koichi had endured when he saw their father with another woman, while his mother suffered.

Expecting to hear only silence for the majority of the visit, Koji was shocked when he heard his brother utter the gentlest words to ever escape his lips, "Your mom…is an amazing person."

Although he was still stunned, his younger twin returned the comment with the gentlest smile he would ever use.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm basing my stories off the Japanese version, but I'm writing in English, in case you're wondering, if I don't use any honorifics. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. The Best Medicine

**A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed me so far. Your input is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Koichi was no stranger to illness. Having a mother who would come home from work sick and a grandmother who died on a hospital bed, he learned how to care for the sick people in his life. It didn't matter if it was as minor as a cold or as major as the flue, Koichi would go out of his way to take care of the people he loved.<p>

So when his brother came by with a head cold, he immediately saw to his twin's health.

While Koji would assure Koichi that his ailment was only a minor problem that didn't stop his brother from keeping a constant vigil on his condition, while catering to his every need. Whether it was making tea or a remedy, Koichi took care of everything much to his brother's reluctance. He was truly grateful that his twin cared so much, but the younger twin didn't like how much Koichi sacrificed for him.

In the Digital World, Koichi was willing to sacrifice his soul for the sake of the others. Koji could still remember how helpless he felt when he saw his brother being scanned and disappeared from his view. He was lucky that his twin was somehow saved, but the fear of losing him again still lingered heavily in his thoughts. Koji feared that if Koichi continued to work himself so hard for something as petty as a head cold he could lose him all over again.

Koichi was the most selfless person he had ever met, so Koji knew all too well how easily his brother would worry, he knew that no matter how hard he tried to pass off his illness as nearly insignificant Koichi would never hesitate to care for him.

But one day Koichi was the one to get sick. It wasn't a life-threatening sickness, but it was serious enough for his mother to insist that he stay home from school.

Left to weather his condition alone, Koichi decided to pass the day cleaning up the house. He spent tireless hours sweeping, dusting and scrubbing, without ever taking a moment to rest, until his brother suddenly entered the house, stopping him from all cleaning activities.

"Koji," Koichi exclaimed, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you of course," Koji guided his twin to the nearby couch, laid him down and covered him with a blanket.

"How did you know I was sick?" he asked, his voice full of remorse. Koichi hated making others worry about him, he felt bad enough when his mother discovered his condition, since she was already sick herself, but now his own twin had become aware of it.

Koji looked at his brother with a stubborn but concerned expression. "Because you're my twin of course. I told you in the Digital World that we're connected like Light and Darkness and nothing's going to change that."

"But you don't have to take care of me you know. I'm fine." Koichi tried to retain his coughing.

Koji wasn't convinced. He placed a hand on his brother's forehead and his concern quickly turned into fear. "You shouldn't even be out of bed with this fever. I'm going to get you some water and an aspirin, and _don't _worry about cleaning up the house. You just worry about getting better." Koji quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Needless to say it was the first time Koichi had ever gotten so sick that he required any sort of special attention. With his family being troubled enough, he made sure they had as little to worry about as possible. But now for the first time he was actually worrying people into a near state of panic. It scared him, he hated making people worry about him. For as long as he could remember, those who worried about him often suffered. His mother always did her best to take care of him even though she was sick and didn't have much money, and his grandmother did her best to support them even though there was little she could manage. In short, it hurt to see everyone he loved suffering for his sake and now his twin brother was doing his best to take care of him.

Koji returned with a glass of water in one hand and an aspirin in the other. And despite his unease, Koichi didn't protest to downing either of them. When that was accomplished, the sick twin began to feel drowsy, his eyes were practically begging him to close them. Koichi tried to rebel against his tired eyes, but Koji insisted that his brother rest. Too tired to argue, Koichi obeyed, allowing himself to drift into a quiet slumber.

When he awoke, he saw five familiar faces cleaning his apartment. Those faces belonged to none other than the humans once known as the Legendary Warriors. Though his fever had not yet broken, Koichi stood up to greet his friends, only to be stopped by his brother.

"You shouldn't get up yet," said Koji, "you're fever hasn't broken yet."

Koichi didn't argue and remained seated, but his loyalty to his brother didn't contain his curiosity. "What are you all doing here?"

"I was calling Koji and he told me that you were sick, so I asked the others to help him out," Takuya replied.

Koichi shrunk back in shame. "You didn't need to."

"You're right," Takuya said with his usual passion, "we didn't need to, but we wanted to." Koichi looked at him not quite understanding, so Takuya continued. "You haven't been with us in the Digital World for very long, but you're still our friend. You've always helped us when we needed it most, so we're paying you back."

"Takuya's right," said Izumi, "even though we were enemies, at first, you've done nothing but help us since you joined our team. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself when we were fighting Lucemon, but you saved us."

Tomoki nodded. "It's true. Besides, we would have never won that battle if it wasn't for you."

Koichi was often told stories of how his friends had successfully defeated Lucemon, but he never realized that he himself played a key role during the battle. While he didn't stay long enough to witness the fight, it was only when he gave his Spirits to his brother that the team reached the peak of their power. Koichi didn't think he did anything special, after all any other of his friends would have done the same thing. Besides, he didn't feel like he had anything to lose by sacrificing himself, he entered the Digital World as a soul, he thought that his sacrifice would've seemed meaningless anyway because he believed he was already too far gone to save. He believed that one way or another, he could never return home.

He thought it was too late for him, so he decided to give the others a fighting chance and the chance he believed he would never get, a chance to live his life with the newfound knowledge he acquired from his second home. A chance to live happily for the first time…

As these thoughts tumbled through the elder twin's mind, he felt a sudden rush overcome him. Koji noticed this and quickly steadied his twin before the rush began to overtake him completely.

"The aspirin must be wearing off," the younger twin thought.

Junpei quickly left the room to fetch more medicine, while Koji continued to soothe his twin. Izumi and Tomoki offered to make him some tea, but Koji insisted that his brother continued resting for the time being.

When Junpei returned with the medicine in hand, everyone decided to leave the room in order to let Koichi sleep in peace.

Koichi didn't mind being on his own once in a while, he had the time to think things more clearly when he was alone. But every time he was sick or injured he found that the company of his brother and friends was the best medicine he could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A special thank you to Jackpot 2 for giving me the idea of the team doing the housework. I hope you enjoyed the story. I look forward to your reviews and suggestions on this chapter.**


	4. A Special Day

**A/N: I know it's short but please review.**

* * *

><p>One of the rarest and most spectacular events was about to occur in the homeland of the Legendary Warriors. Everyone was excited to witness such an occurrence, the twins especially. This occasion served as a sort of reminder of their relationship, a rare but incredible phenomenon, Light and Darkness coming together to create something worthwhile, a solar eclipse.<p>

The team had gathered at the nearest park and sat atop the highest of hills. Takuya supplied the team with protective glasses, Tomoki and Izumi brought snacks and drinks while Junpei brought a video camera to document such a rare occurring. Koji and Koichi didn't bring anything but company, the company of their fellow Warriors and each other.

To make things even more special, the event also marked the anniversary of the day they first entered the Digital World, of the first time the twins met face to face. So naturally it was a special day for everyone.

The gang sat patiently as the event unfolded it was a slow process, but its splendor was beyond words. The body of the moon came into view as the sun's rays of light were gently outlining its dark silhouette. Shadows began to cover the land while a gentle glow allowed people to maintain their visibility. It was breathtaking.

To most people such an event would represent an apocalyptic catastrophe approaching but to the Warriors it reminded them of the event that saved their lives. The day Light and Darkness became one.

The twins sat side by side forever cherishing the moment together and every other moment for the rest of their lives.

It was truly a special day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It might not be Light and Darkness becoming one but I hope you liked it all the same.**


	5. Memories

**A/N: I know you've all been waiting patiently so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A sweet-tempered child who's always shying away from the cameras and a hard-headed little boy who hardly ever smiles: these two children have never been seen together though they have always shared the same face.<p>

Koji and Koichi were going through album after album, scouring through the family memories that they never shared. Their parents had divorced when the twins were in their infancy, so the children never had a real chance to connect.

For years they had believed they were born alone and as they continued to believe so their lives felt empty and lonely without the presence of their other self. Koji thought often of his birth mother who he had long believed dead, so was unwilling to accept new people into his life like his step-mother. Koichi always felt the need to tend to his current family instead of seeking out the one he never knew even though part of him yearned to do so. In short, there was a void in their lives that they couldn't quite explain, until they made contact.

They were glad to have found each other after being apart for so long, but they were also sad because they were now making up for years of lost time and they only knew so little about each other, even though they were supposed to be twins. It's been said that identical twins have a strong connection, but because Koji and Koichi were unable to create memories together the connection between them has weakened.

It saddened them that they weren't as close as regular siblings, but that didn't change the fact that they loved each other like any brother would. And while they would never have childhood memories like fighting over something as trivial as a toy or a game, or playfully complaining about how horrible of a sibling they have, they learned to love each other and they would create new memories together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked this one as much as you did the others if not more. Please send your reviews and suggestions. I look forward to your feedback.**


	6. His Secret Talent Part 1

Koji hadn't expected his brother's school to be so far away from his home. He hadn't even begun to count the number of trains he had to take just to get to Koichi's neighbourhood and now he had to take even more rides to see his school. It was summer break and Koji wanted to learn more about his twin, so when Koichi told him that his school was preparing for a talent during their hiatus, he couldn't pass off an opportunity to find out more about his brother from outside sources. And Koichi was more than happy to invite his brother to his school to watch the preparations.

When Koji finally arrived, a number of students and teachers were prepping the sets and rehearsing their acts. There were all sorts of people set painters, lighting directors, musicians and actors, each one minding their own business and ignoring Koji. But he wasn't interested in them, all he wanted was to see the crew member that shared his face.

As he passed through the crowd, Koji watched everyone, quietly at their posts, diligently working to make the show a success, just like his brother. But unlike Koichi these people seemed to speak more openly, and their faces marked a lifetime of genuine, unburdened smiles.

While both twins spent their lives feeling a deep sensation of loneliness before they met, Koichi actually had some friends while Koji would constantly push away potential friends. Koji never met any of his brother's friends and wondered what kind of people they were. Koichi rarely talked about them, and when he did he was never really forthcoming with information. Then again Koji had always been more concerned with his brother as opposed to the people surrounding him.

As he continued searching for his brother, Koji felt a light tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw a deep blue baseball cap, and behind the cap was a boy was a boy whose face resembled him an awful lot.

The two brothers embraced, once that was done, Koichi gave Koji a tour around the school-grounds. Their exploration led them to a painting station, where decorations were being made. Koichi went to rejoin his group, leaving his brother in the care of one of his friends and a performer.

Koji was told that the performers were given more liberty because they had to wait for a number of preceding acts before beginning their own rehearsal, and since Koji was still adamant about learning more about his twin from an outside perspective, he gladly allowed his performing friend to take over the role of tour guide.

Koichi's friend was a young girl named Aiko Miyamoto. She was almost as sweet tempered as Koichi, but she enjoyed speaking her mind much more often than he did. She had medium length, light brown hair and eyes, and a perky smile. She was to be a solo dancing act for the show and her anticipation for the show was only matched by her willingness to perform.

"I'm so excited for the show," Aiko said cheerfully and somewhat loudly, "I just love these shows…but I think your brother might have already told you."

Koichi did tell Koji a little bit about his friends, but Koji didn't realize that they were so different from his brother. Then again Koji didn't have that many friends himself.

"It's such a shame that Kimura isn't a performer, he has an amazing talent."

Koji stared at her in disbelief. He didn't deny that his brother was talented: he was a great cook, an amazing artist, even a decent athlete, but none of those talents were in any way stage worthy. So that left him to wonder what kind of talent Koichi possessed to make people think him a performer.

He would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think Koichi's talent is? Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. The Family They Never Were

He just lay there on his hospital bed as the doctors and nurses were reviewing his test results. Koichi had made a miraculous recovery after falling into a coma as his heart was about to stop. And while everyone was relieved that the danger had passed the hospital insisted that he stay at the hospital for a few days as a precautionary measure. While the hospital staff went out to contact his mother, someone else entered the room. He was neither a doctor nor a nurse but his identical twin brother.

Even though the brothers got along well during their time in the Digital World, Koji felt like he was walking on eggshells. After all, it wasn't every day you meet a sibling you never knew existed let alone an identical twin. Especially, since they both believed they had no siblings to begin with. Even so Koji entered his brother's room, overjoyed that no real harm came to him. Koichi in turn was quite pleased as well. After being separated for so long both brothers yearned for the chance to learn more about each other.

Koji sat on his brother's bedside. "I'm glad to hear that everything's okay."

Koichi nodded. "But they want me to stay in for a few weeks to make sure." Koichi began to observe his surroundings, realizing that something was missing from the scene. "Where are Takuya and the others?"

"They had to get back to their families, you know the feeling."

Koichi couldn't help but agree. At this point, he wanted nothing more than to see his mother. "But what about you? It is your parents wedding anniversary today. "

"They went out to dinner, so I still have plenty of time to get the flowers." Koji placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Right now I want to spend some time with you. After all, you're family too."

Koichi smiled at his brother, but as the two happily spent their time together they soon found themselves in an awkward moment of silence. The idea of having a sibling was still new to them and both boys were still unsure of how to act, and then, there was their parents, whom they would have to explain the story of the brother's reunion. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy but, they were going to be the family they never were.


	8. Christmas Gifts

Christmas time was approaching, the first Christmas the twins would spend together, since the day they met. Much like their birthday Christmas was such a solemn occasion for the twins because it was a time to be thankful and a time for friends and family to join together. Both brothers were determined to get the other a great gift for the occasion to celebrate not just the holiday itself but their joyous meeting. While their parents still didn't quite see eye to eye just yet they didn't object to the twins seeing each other either. They agreed that the "whole" family would get together on the holidays to celebrate it. But before that happened Koji and Koichi decided to have a private gift exchange.

They both really wanted to get something really special for each other. Unfortunately, all that time apart made it hard for them to pick out an ideal gift. No matter how close they were now, nothing could change the fact that they were raised in two very different worlds. And while they accepted that it was still painful for them because they still didn't know a lot about each other. But that wouldn't stop them from being together.

Koji was never the sentimental type, so finding an ideal gift for his twin was going to be a difficult challenge, especially since he still didn't know much about him. But he wanted to make his brother happy. Koji tried to make something but his attempt at arts & crafts proved to be as pointless as his culinary skills, so he went to dozens of stores in search the ideal gift. On their birthday, he gave Koichi a pie that his mom made for the occasion, but this Koji wanted to find a present all on his own, a present of his own choosing, a present that he alone knew that his brother would love.

Koichi loved Christmas, it was one of those times of the year where his mother was off from work, and he could celebrate without worry. And now he had a brother to celebrate with, so he needed to find an extra special gift for the occasion. On their birthday, Koichi brought a cake that his mom made, but this time he would make his own gift, a present that he could be proud of, a gift his brother would definitely love. Since he still didn't know Koji too well yet, he would have trouble finding a Christmas gift that he knew would please his brother, but it was worth it to see him smile.

It was Christmas, the two brothers agreed to meet in order to exchange gifts. They decided to have their gift exchange at Shibuya Station, the very place where they first met.

Shibuya Station, also known as the meeting place for faithful friends or faithful brothers as the case may be. The place where it all began, the place that marked their very first meeting, the place where the world changed for them. The twins settled down on a bench, having a happy conversation about their other holiday plans and prepared their gifts. Both brothers handed each other their present at the same time and both opened them at the same time.

Koji received a clay pendant, sculpted entirely by hand and strung with a very thin gold chain. It was shaped to resemble the yang symbol. Koichi pulled out another pendant just like it from his pocket, this time it was shaped as the yin symbol.

"To remind us of our 'special' relationship," The elder twin said with a smile.

"Did you make them yourself?"

Koichi nodded. "I used to make jewellery for mom, since I don't get much of an allowance."

Koichi was given a cell phone, a simple but effective model, with the numbers of all his friends and family already programed in it.

"Don't worry about the minutes," Koji assured him, "Dad agreed to pay for most of it."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Koichi felt uneasy, cellphone services weren't cheap and he felt guilty accepting something like this.

"Yes. " Koji replied with a determined voice. "And don't argue about it. I want to be able to talk to you even when we're apart."

The two smiled at each other as they admired their gifts. They've been separated for years and yet it felt like they had never been apart. Ever since their fated meeting in the Digital World, they vowed that no matter what happened they would always be together, for their encounter was no coincidence. No matter how you looked at it twins were meant to be side by side. Twins were born together and from now on they would stay together.


	9. His Secret Talent Part 2

**A/N: Please review. I'm willing to take requests.**

* * *

><p>Koji decided to tour the school alone, since his guide needed to get to rehearsal. He wandered the school hallways, asking anyone of his brother's friends about his so-called talent. The only thing he found out was that Koichi supposedly inherited it from his mother.<p>

He searched his brain, he didn't exactly know what kind of talents his mother had. After all, he still didn't know much about his brother's side of the family, after being kept separate from them for most of his life. It frustrated him that Koichi would keep something like this from him, even if it was just something as simple as a talent he really wanted to be closer to his twin. As he tried to rake his mind for answers, he heard a melodious sound fill the air. It was such a sweet song, Koji was never much of a music person, but he'd never heard anything so soothing.

He ventured closer towards the sound, wondering who this wondrous musician performing was. The music was emanating from an open door. He peeked inside and found his own twin on the piano.

Koichi touched each key with tactile precision, every movement seemed natural to him and yet his expression suggestion that he was exploring each key as though it was a new experience to him. The music filled every inch of the room, its echoes were peaceful and serene, he could have listened to him play all day. But the time came to snap his big brother from his musical trance.

When Koichi's performance ended, he heard a slight clapping sound. He turned his head to find his twin brother putting his hands together with a bit of a smug smile on his face.

"So," said Koji, "this is the special talent everyone's been talking about."

Koichi looked at him embarrassed. "When did you get here?"

"Everyone was talking about how much they think you should be in the talent show. Now I know why." He walked closer towards him. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Before our apartment, mom and I used to live with grandma. She had a piano in the house. Apparently mom had a knack for music, and then she taught me how to play." His expression shifted from happy to sad. "But after that grandma started having health problems and she had to sell her piano."

"So why don't you play in the show?" Koji asked carefully. "I'm sure mom would be very happy to hear you play."

Koichi looked down at the keyboard. "Mom and I have always talked about getting another piano, but we've never got around to it." He looked to his brother and smiled. "Besides, you know me well enough to figure out that I don't do well with spotlights."

It was true that Koichi was never the type of person to enjoy getting attention, he had so many talents that would deem him a prodigy, and yet he never bothered to show it off even a little. Koji really wanted his twin to show the world the kind of person he was, but he also knew that Koichi wanted to preserve his reserved nature. He didn't want to pressure his brother into doing things he didn't want to do, but such talents should not be left unnoticed either.

On the night of the show, everyone was invited, including the gang that the twins befriended in the Digital World and their families. All of the performances were as great as they would've imagined, and everyone had a lot of fun. Everyone praised Koichi for his work on the sets, and his face was flushed from embarrassment. Koji watched his twin with pride, maybe he would never show his talents in the spotlight, but at least he had enough talent for the world to notice beyond the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**


End file.
